ONI on Remnent
by The new god
Summary: A spartan trainee is sent to remnent.
1. Chapter 1

William-611 is a 12 year old spartan III in training in camp currahee, he has been with ONI since he was 6. William expected that he'll under go spartan augmentations soon and be a full spartan like those before him.

Then he'll go on suicidal missions and wreak havoc on those covenant bastards before being overwhelming and die in one big explosion (hopefully nuclear in nature) as a finale, now isn't that just what every 12 year old boy dreams? Or at least every 12 year old boy around him thinks so, as for the girls? Well they are a complete mystery as he has no idea whats going on in their heads, they are as mysterious as the Covenant are.

As for him? Unfortunately he doesn't share the same grand dream as his fellow spartans. Unfortunately he is a selfish bastard while save humanity is great and all but that is as long as it does not cost his life.

William like all sane individual has a motto 'me first, them later'. If a dangerous situation arise then he'll save himself first before worrying about anyone else, anything besides himself is a luxury and if the situation calls for him to choose between him or everyone else, then he will most certainly going to choose himself first.

While he does want revenge on the Covenant for what they did to his home world but not at the cost of his life, what he wanted was to have his revenge (like nuking a an entire elite planet) while not dying.

Anyway William is now under going a alive fire 'exercise' with the local UNSC forces stationed in the area and by live fire exercise it means that they'll be using live ammunition.

Naturally this being a spartan training 'exercise' it is set extra unfavorable to him and his fellow spartan trainees, while the enemy has access to normale weapons like Assuilt Rifle or Battle rifle, they also has top of the line UNSC equipment like the Railguns, Spartan lasers and a fucking Pelican and Warthogs with rocket launchers.

Not only that. it seems that the enemy really pulled out all the stops this time as they even have covenant weapons like plasma rifles, plasma blades, shield generators and all the other cool shit.

And the commander opposite side explains all this saying 'making this more realistic' as UNSC forces always faces an unfair battle and they they will most certainly face more unfair situations in the future.

The guy made a pretty nice speach and all but why the hell he and his fellow fellow spartans trainees only armed with tranquilizer darts and they aren't allowed to kill the enemy! William thinks that this is more likely due to his entire regiment getting beaten time and time again by kids and this is his last chance to get back some face before they under go augmentation be truly out reach.

A few days later things are starting to look good as after knocking out the patrols, they also looted their equipment. Now William is armed with the Railgun, M7 SMG and a Covenant energy blade.

While they cant kill the enemy it doesn't mean that they can't cripple them and put them out of combat.

Anyway while he was on scouting out the area near the enemy baee he stables on to a strange cave filled with unknown symbols.

Unknown to William this cave was built by the forerunners that act as a teleportation station, unfortunately due to the extreamly long time this place was left unmaintained it started maltfunctioning and thanks to Williams wondering grabby pushy hands, he accidentally actovated the device.

With a bright flash of light he was gone from where he stood moments ago and with another bright flash of light William stood facing the wall of an ally in an unknown city in an unknown world.

It took a moment for him to finally snapped out of it and examine his surroundings, he wonders around before he suddenly hears voices talking to each other.

Hearing that William dives for cover as he is in unknown territory, it is safe to say that it is better to observe his surroundings and get more information before doing anything, also being part of ONI's morally questionable top secret protect and carrying top secret weapons it's best to not be seen for now.

He hides in a trash can and listens in their conversation, he then discovered that the people here speaks english and then they mention some thing about 'dust' 'vale' and some other things he is not familiars with, some civies stuff most likely.

They carried on with their converstation as they passes by where he hid, once they gotten far enough William got out of cover and ponders on what to do.

He probably should get in contact with ONI but then again should he? It's not like he wanted to be in a suicide squad, when they asked him if wanted to get revenge naturally after having his entire planet glassed and having his parents get kill he answered yes.

Revenge is good but getting killed is bad, what he preferred is getting revenged and not getting killed.

He thinks for a bit before he decided to put matter aside for now and explore the area some more, he sneaked from street corner to street corner and gathered information as passes by, it yielded little success as he only got fragments of people's conversation talking about random stuff.

Fortunately for him as he was wondering about he manages to find somebody who has fallen asleep on a bench with her data pad next to her unguarded, so William did what was natural to him and took the data pad from the cearless individual.

With that he is able to gather information form the device, he discovered that this planet is called remnant and he is currently in a nation called Vale, one of the four kingdoms on the planet.

As William researched through the device, he found quite a few peculiar things about this place like the the thing called 'aura' which makes the user have the strength and speed like the spartan's augmentations it also has the additional effect of having shields and as an added bonus one random ESP power.

The creatures called 'grimm' is also quite peculiar, if what in this data pad is saying is ture than they are beings that are drawn to negative emotions and once you kill them they disappear.

Also the race or races of subhumans/mutants? called 'Faunus', frankly speacking he has no idea what evolutionary purpose those diverged assortment of animal features served, for attracting a mate maybe?

Besides those obvious things there are also quite a few things that struck him as odd, the locals have no idea of the planet called Earth or the UNSC or the Covenant in fact most these people have no idea of... Well anything outside of Remnant, while they do have airships they are in no way shape or form space worthy vessels, muchless ready to face the horrors that awaited them in space.

If the Covenant showed up, these people are toased as they have nothing that could reach them and they have no way off the planet, all they could do is wait for the enemy to glass the planet with them on it.

So what does he do now?

He ponders on a bit before he finally settles on one that will benefit both him and humanity, he'll start a company and he'll recreated goods that he thinks that would sell here.

In doing so he'll be able to advance the technology here, while also filling his pocket. It's like hitting 2 birds with one stone.

If all goes well then by the time he reached 30 he should have a company that is capable of building space ships and should have started colonizing nearby planets.

the human-covenant war would most likely results in Covenant victory if nothing drastic should happened.

In that event this place should serve as a new starting point of humanity, with him at the top leading the way of course.

Anyway before that he should deal with more pressing matters like food and shealter, then he'll also have to set up an identity.

The first two is easily solved as he had been trained to survive in almost virtually all environments, as he just pick the pockets of a few random people and went tolive in a hotel.

Now in his hotel room while eating a hamburger he just bought from from a stall, he thinks of a way to set up an identity, after thinking of a workable plan he be to searches through the data pad or scroll as they called them here for something, once he found what he is looking began hacking and forgeing an identity.

A few hours later after checking and rechecking everything he finally has a workable identity all that is left now is tying up a few loose ends.

His new identity is the adopted son of a fairly rich (not super rich) old man living alone in his mansion on the other side of Vale. The old man has had his entire family killed by a grimm attack and he is the only one that survived that incident since then he has locked himself in his mansion living of the wealth his family had accumulated, he is an isolationist and hasn't talked to anybody face to face in a long while.

That is just perfect, no connection and has money. Now all that is left is to secretly kill the old man and making it seem like he is still alive until William reached of legal age. then William can just say the old man had a heart attack and passed away.

Once all things checked out then, he sneaking his way to the front of the mansion. The mansion looked old, unmaintained and abandoned.

Anyway he sneaked his way inside and head straight to the master bedroom. He soon arrived in front of the sleeping old man,

William have no problems killing the old man, it is after all for humanity... and a small part for him. Not that this is his first time killing anybody ether as he had killed quite a few people during during spars or training missions.

Granted that most of those were accidents but some of those weren't and you know what? He fealt nothing when he killed them, it's like...picking flowers or stomping on a bug or pusshing a big red button.

Anyway he gently and carefully placed his hands in the around the old man's head.

Careful not to wake him up, once in place with one twist.

Snap

The old man sleeps for eternity.

Once that was done it's time to dispose of the body, he first drains the blood and flush it down the toilet.

Then he takes out the internal organs and puts them aside to be prossed later, he then seperated the meat and bones.

He grinds the bones into powder and flushes it down the toilet.

'the sewer is such a great invention' thought William as it just made disposing of evidense alot easier, once the remains is in the sewer system it becames practicaly untrace able and unfind able.

Now all that is left is the meaty parts which he turned into meat paste and just like the rest flushed into the toilet, as to not clog up the toilet he seperated them in batches before he flushes them.

With all that done all he has to do is clean the place up which a lot hared task.

A few days later the mansion now looked as good as new, with the dust gone and a new paint job and the millions of other things he has to fix.

Now for now he'll serve as the old man's 'proxy', if anybody asked he'll just tell them that after his father/grand father (old man) got attacked by grimm and having his entire family killed, he developed a fear of the outside and William will be doing the dealings in his stead.

He also added that he'll be inheriting the bussness anyway so it's best to start early, having the best education of in the hundereds (don't know how many planets the Covenant glassed at this point) of worlds in the 26th century where major corporations that could easily put the Schness Dust Company to shame, at this this point they might as well start bartering.

After seting up a company called O.N. Industries (can't think of anything) or simply ONI with the ONI logo with the letters of UNSC erased and the word Office of Naval Intelligence replaced with three simpl big letters.

For now ONI will begin selling painkillers, tranquilizers, truth serum, biofoam, fertilizers, pesticides and other drugs and chemicals later it will began to expand to include flash cloning, gene theraphy and more complicated moraly questionable (from the local's stand point) products , after that ONI will begin expanding into other industries.

A few weeks later his products finally hit the market and it mostly meet with average sales, though some of the products did manage to catch a few people's attention like biofoam and truth serum, Atlas seemed very interested in the truth serum while the hunters and huntresses seem more interested in the biofoam.

Biofoam is like spray that can stops bleeding and hold the body together untill the injured can get to aid and best the part of all is that after getting medical aid the body can absorbs the biofaom, meaning that you don't need to pull out the biofoam in order to get healed.

This is truly a revolutionary invention.

Months gone by and bussness is going well and expanded a few times, most of the sale came from biofoam and truth serum which is being bought by mostly law informents, Atlas, hunters and huntresses. there is also a few unamed mayjor buyers but he didn't put much thought about them as what ever they do with it, it is none of his business.

Gene therapy and flash cloning is also about to be made public, William expects there will be much heated debate on this so he contacts a few people from different hospitals and offers them free treatment with the 'new experimental' flash cloning technique and in turn all they have to do to say good things about it.

Gene therapy can cure a variety genetic defects, this naturally would be very expensive. William expected this to be very popular with the rich and powerful, they would naturally want their child to have those perfect teeth for that perfect smile.

Flash cloning can replace lost limbs and organs, William expects most of the heat will come from this as people would question the ethicality of this. So that is why he is contacting hunters how lost their limbs for a free treatment.

People in remnant viewed the hunters very highly, having a few them put a few good words would have a tremendous impact on people's support.

While doing that he ordered the construction of factories to be setup and prepares for his eventual expantion in to other industries.

In the next few years he'll began introducing hydrgen engine along with other alternatives to dust. naturally he'll start with something simple and primitive and gradually move to more complicated designs over time.

'now if only there is some unwanted by product that dust makes making people migrate from dust to alternative solutions' William thought about how people migrated out oil in the 21st century due to global warming.

The problem with dust is that dust practically runs everything, any problem could be solve by using dust in one way shape or form. What William is trying to do, is step away from such convenient well establish establish energy source, he'll most likely face a lot oppositions from dust companies.

Anyway that is still in the far future it would take a while before the factories to be designed let alone be built, it would take significantly shorter time if he would just build normal factories normally found on remnant that runs on dust but that would defeating the point now.

It would be like an environmentalist driving a car to work in a factory or like an obese man blabbering about a diet while eating a cake.

What he want is a factory that is dust free and people free, fully automated factory that requires no one at all to fuction, people needs rest while machines doesn't, machines can work round the clock and they don't make mistakes.

Also the Schnee Dust Company is heavily critizied about their practice of under paying faunus making them the prime target for a faunus terrorist group known as the white fang.

From a bussness stand point what the Schnee Dust Company practice of hiring cheap faunas labor is what most bussness people would do, if you could make more with less then why wouldn't you do it? It's simple really, it is not done because they have animal ears it because they are cheap.

If the workers are so disatisfied with their pay for the amount of work they do, then why don't they just find another job that pays a bit more for the amount of work the do?

If no applies for the job then employer will be forced to raised pay until somebody applies for it, it's like the concept of a job that pays nothing then nobody would apply for it.

Well if people are going to critized for making the most with as little cost as possible, then it's better to hire none at all. William isn't going to play ball their way he is going play ball his way.

The actual fact is that the Schnee Dust Company is making jobs for faunas as hiring humans is much more expensive, hiring faunas is the cost effective solution meaning that the faunas gets the jobs while the humans don't.

As for William's plan he is not going make any jobs because he is not going to hire any body because his factories are automated meaning that he is the only one profiting from such an andeaver, it like having slaves only better cause machines don't need to rest and people won't criticize you for making it work nonstop.

Since he isn't hiring anybody, nobody would criticize him for under paying or the mistreatment of machines meaning that the white fang would have no reason at all to attack him, full automation also serves to help guard company secrets as machines don't talk.

Even so it's still best to have an elite security force at the ready just incase the white fang suddenly has the bright idea of raiding his stuff, with that thought he ordered the increase of the number of security personnel and also the retraining of the entire security force he currently have.

He wanted them to be at least marine standard, but turning fat Bob over who is only good at seating in front monitors taking naps into a mean green marine who would tear apart any trespasser would be extremely.

Of course William knows that is difficult order so he'll give them time and incentives.

He'll set the time limite to untill the new factories are finished and they will be payed a more than an atlas soldier, as for how much? it depends on how good they are. They will be issued with ONI made armor, ONI made guns and a discount to ONI products and he might give them a few drugs to help them.

Anyway with all things taken care of he all he has now has plenty of free time, he will now try and find somebody to unlock his 'aura' if he has one or if it really exist in the first place.

William is very skeptical about the soul power nonsense, because so far the UNSC haven't been able to find any evidence that the soul exist. It can give a person spartan like strength, speed, a shield and a random super power.

The way the 'soul' manifest itself is giving him headache, he tried rationalized it but he just couldn't a pattern at all so he tries find some one unlock it for him, see if there is some truth in this whole mumbo jumbo.

A few hours later a few later after paying some guy to unlock it, the resuilt is really surprising. It seems that there might be some truth in this whole 'aura' thing after all as he now could feel his increased strenght and speed.

With his new found power he did some test to see if this aura thing can be with a spartan's augmentation using every thing he saw Kurt does so far as his measuring stick.

After a series of trials he soon so came to the conclusion that the power of this aura thing is far below to that of spartan augmentation, as he came nowhere near to the stuff Kurt did.

'this thing is overly hyped' he thought.

While it indeed gave him a nice power up, it however is severely lacking compared to a spartan's augmentation.


	2. Chapter 2

The gene theraphy and flash cloning have been made public, just as predicted it was meet with a heated debate and ONI is being bombarded with accusations, criticisms and complaints, there is even a protest outside the ONI headquaters. Fortunately his security force is able to keep them at bay.

Naturally it made front news headlines all around remnant and it became one of the most frequently asked topic. It is only thanks to the hunters he gave free treatment to saying a few good words about flash cloning that the heat is on a more tolerable level.

On a side note ONI also made a public announcement on the same day about a 'prototype' hydrogen engine, this was most ignored and barried by the more controversial topic. William had hope that the news about a new power source would distract some of the crowd, but it seems that advertising about using alternative energy in remnant is like advertising going green in an oil rich country like Soudi Arabia in the 21st century.

Never the less sales have dropped but William expects that this will only be temporary as once people finds out how truly useful flash cloning is, they will most likely come back in droves and it be a necessity of life.

With flash cloning a human's life span can be lengthen considerably by replacing damaged organs with a newer younger one. Theoretically as long as the brain doesn't get damage a person could live for all most an eternity by constantly replacing damaged parts.

Moving on the plans for the factories seems to been done ahead of schedule, with him providing most the plans all the architect had to do is fill in the details he overlooked.

Around this time with the 'revolutionary new discovery' made by ONI called instacrete, with that construction of his new factories is expected to be done in a month or two but the robotic components would be take a much longer time to be delivered. It is estimated that for all the factories to be up and running in about 1-2 years time, those delicate pieces of machinery would naturally take longer to make.

Right around this time ONI also began sending survayors around Vale to find titanium and other mineral deposites. It is expected that the survay would take months to complete but due to the local wildlife (grimm) it might take as much as a year, hearing William dispatched some of his half trained security force to guard them.

Unfortunately as the factories that were supposed to build their weapons are still being constructed so they'll have to settle with atlas imported guns for now.

While he could just hire hunters to babysit his surveyors it would cost a lot in doing so, he would need to hire them for months which would amount to a small fortune. While William has the money that doesn't mean he is wasteful.

The reason he is even having such a large security force is for them to protect ONI's interest, he is not paying them to just to sit around all day. Besides this might also be a chance for them to experience some live combat situations.

William expected that there will some injuries so he will give them free access to biofoam and free flash clone treatment for the duration of the mission. As for casualties? He will naturally compensate the families.

William did the calculations and came up with even if half of the people he sent died it is still cheaper then hiring hunters so there is no major lost anyway.

A few months later

The heat from from flash cloning is still strong but not as much as it was when it first came, it seems that the oppositions started to die down when ONI gave more free treatment to a few disabled children from poor families. Seeing the smiling faces of those children who are now able to live normal lives really made a big difference in, pretty soon he should be able to start charging people for treatment and because of that sales started to recover.

Right around this time came the news of one his factory just fishish construction and is now only waiting for the mechanical component to be delivered.

This naturally caused another commotion as a lot people are naturally interested in instacrete, to be able to build a house in a week, imagine the implications!

Unfortunately for them William won't be selling instacrete as selling instacrete would do more harm then good, think about it. With him being the only one being able rapidly build factories, it's only a matter of time before he out produce his competitors and drive his competitors out of business.

Anyway the survay team just finished locating a few titanium among other mineral deposits, hearing that he start making plans for a mining base to be immediately and start mining. Naturally he would be using drones for the mining, his first factory will be producing drones for him to do a wide rang of things and in this case mining.

As for drones in military applications? Well drones are pretty dumb and they are not great at dealing with something that it isn't program for or the unknown, which most of the time unknowns are the reason why battles are lost.

The way to circumvent this is by giving it a smart AI but then again a smart AI is by no means cheap and William is still years away before can he even attempt to make his first smart AI, so a drone army is out of the question.

On another hand his security forces seem to have done well for the most part only sustaining a few casualties, so for now he'll let his security force do it's job. Also it seems that he'll have to expand his security force some more again, because of the new facories and new mining bases he got in plan his current forces would be inadequate to defend them all.

Because those protestors outside of his headquarters is starting to unerve him, he fears that if let alone they would became some thing like the white fang. Naturally the new recruit will under go marine training like their predecessors and those that participated in the survey team mission will get a promotion.

A few weeks later

The mechanical components of his the factory has finally been delivered, it has just recently been installed and is currently under going a few minor adjustments before beginning drone production, having a 'brand new experimental' hydrogen reactor would naturally require caution after all.

2 months later

The mining bases have been set up and the mining drones are now being shipped to their mining sites to began mining operation.

A few months later

Since William didn't hired any faunas labor it means that the white fang has no reason to attack him and even if they do raid his stuff they'll find nothing of value, they'll just find no dust in those crates but dust and since they don't know how to refine those ores it's useless to them.

His factories became operational and began production of a wide variety of things from materials like titanium to something more complicated like weapons and armors.

A few weeks later

The heat from flash cloning is starting to die down, most likely due to the supports he is receiving from the hunters and huntresses. They really like ONI products probably due to the extreamly usefulness of biofoam and flash cloning. It has saved counless hunter and huntresses by now.

William is primarily selling raw metals like titanium and tungsten. As for the rest? As electronic products is very unpopular with the locals.

William naturally didn't sell weapons and armor, he wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of his own weapons after all, he'll keep them to himself.

Sales has been on the rise it has more than recovered, the reason being titanium and tungsten making up for it. It is expected that it would only continue to rise in the near future.

Needless to say titanium and tungsten became very popular because of it's strength and hardness, on a side note unknown to buyer William only sold lower grade titanium and tungsten as he wouldn't want to one day wake up facing an atlas knight with titanium-A armor on.

Now with his factories up and running he equipped his security force with an ODST armor or an armor based on it as he still lack the certain technology to recreate it fully, but all in all it looked pretty much the same while lacking in some features it is as close as he can get.

They are primerally armed with a copy of an M7 caseless and they also have access to vairous other ONI made explosives like grenades. When his men first got hold of the M7, they thought it was a joke or a toy (think of it like when the M16 was first issued to the US soldiers in the vietnam war, they at first thought of it was a toy because it's made of plastic) but when they got a better feel to the weapon they fell in love with it.

The advantages of gunpowder bullets over dust rounds, is that gunpowder bullets has more kinetic force than dust rounds. This is due to dust simply doesn't have a lot of mass like lead, having less mass means that it has less penetrating power and less stopping power.

It's like this imagine being hit by a ball, now imagine being hit by a rock the size of the ball, big difference right.

Also he M7 has the ability to empty a 60 round mag in just 15 seconds which means it fires 4 rounds per second, couple that with it's stoping power and penetrating power. It just made the weapon very irresistible.

Naturally hearing reports of this atlas started bugging him to share it secrets and unfortunately for them he refused every time.

Anyway while his security force goes on and starts naming their new equipment William goes away to meet with his 'research team' and by research team it means that William give them the a few bits and pieces of what he wants to build and they figure the rest out.

He gave them the general outline of the UH-144 falcon, D77 Pelican and few dozen other 'ideas'. He'll check on their progress once in a while and once in a while he will gave them some help in some areas.

A few weeks later

William began his expansion to the agriculture industry, William baught a piece of sizable of land and began farming genetically modified crops.

This how ever raised some concerns from a few people while the heat from this isn't as large as the flash cloning incident but none the less the number of people protesting is not small ether.

William of course know that genetically modified food is complete safe for consumption as people have been eating genetically modified food since around 21st century, that's more than 500 years ago yet scientist still couldn't find any wrong it so it's safe to say that it's just a baseless claim.

'primitives!' To William it's nothing more than the flat earth theory.

And it's not like this has something got anything to do with them anyway, if they want to eat it then don't buy it, it's that simple! It's not like he is forcibly shoving it in to their mouth, they are free to not eat it if they think it's harmful.

And what right do they have telling him what to plant and what not to plant, last time he cheaked it's his business and there is no law against it, so they have no right interfering in what plants what he plants.

For now William just ignored those people who have to much time to waste as he has better things to do, he ordered the drones to resume planting while his security force held back the protestors.

Like wise the drones obediently fallowed it's orders and resumed planting, ignoring the background noses from the protestors.

A few months later

When harvest came, due to genetic modifications his plants have much higher yield and bearing much bigger fruits.

Thinking back to the unwelcome reception when he started planting these William tried to compensate by selling the crops at a ridiculously low pirce, not that he'll be operating at a loss even if it is pirced less than one forth than it's normal counter part.

That action didn't go unnoticed as the next day, it hit the front page news saying tempting people to eat poison with abnormally low prices. After seeing that article people gathered infront of ONI HQ to protest.

'honestly speaking, what are they even protesting about?' William thought not understanding why these people gathered.

Normally when the price of food is to high thats when people protest but the exact opposite is happening here, they are protesting because he priced his crops too... Low? They want him to what...raise prices?

'you know what? Forget it! just these ignore them, they're only embarrassing themselves. They'll get tired eventually.' he thought as he ignored them.

2 years later

William's agricultural expansion was meet heavy resistance at first but eventually most people couldn't stand the temptation of the low price and tried it. Once they did they found that ONI's genetically modified food has a richer taste than the regular unmodified one. Not only is it cheap it also taste better as well, so people began switch to ONI's food products.

This lead to some local farmers being driven out of business and forced to sell their land, which would eventually end up being bought by ONI there by expanding ONI's agricatural empire.

The farmers tried to protest but has little effect as William just simply ignored those sore losers and kingdoms couldn't do anything as there is no contingency for such as thing to happened, this is simply unprecedented.

And besides would they really want to stop ONI? I mean ONI is driving down food price which should be a good thing society at large right? Especial in this grimm infest world where food is scares. The kingdoms is currently caught in such a dilema.

Anyway now William just turned 17, it has now been 5 years since he came to this planet and thanks to his hard work his company has now grown to a sizable one.

It is even said that ONI can even matched the Schnee Dust Company but it's like comparing a football to a baseball player, they are simply playing an entirety different ball game.

While the Schnee is primerally a master of dust which run most of remnant and ONI is at this point the master of foold which it a necissity of life, if ether one of the suddenly dissapears over night it would be a disaster for remnant.

If the Schnee suddenly dissapears then most of Remnant would fall apart as every single piece of technology (excluding ONI's technology) they have is based solely on dust. Now if ONI suddenly dissappears then there would starvations.

William is prude to have made such an accomplishment, now William is currently thinking hard on something as something poped up recently that has his attention drawn.

It's the matter of aura, recently he just discovered that you could train aura to make it stronger.

'Ooooh, I didn't know you could train your soul and make it...bigger? stronger? Have more energy? ' William thought, he had thought that souls were supposed to stay the same no matter what happens.

Why he didn't discovered it sooner?

That is because he has been busy helping 'research', managing ONI, breaking deals and inspecting his various holdings. Part of ONI's success is partly due to it's strict professionalism, you wouldn't find people napping on duty or people lazing around. It's like a military facility while nothing like a real ONI (halo), it still better than most company on Remnant.

Anyway so right now he is contemplating wether to attend one of these elite academics and see how does he actually make aura grow bigger. He wondered if he could make a drug (dustless of course) that enhances aura.

He wanted to know more about aura as everything he read about or anyone he asked about just answered him with nonsense. As the saying goes 'seeing is believing' so he'll attend a school that teaches aura along with others his age and hopefully with their combined insight, he'll make be able to make something tangible out of it.

Fortunately for him there is such a school nearby and it's called beacon.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later

William left the management of the company in the hands of truth worthy indevidual, he will of course pop in once in a while and to check up on things.

He signed up for beacon, being heir to a large company naturally has certain privilege like being able to attened any school he likes.

So now he is currenly packing his things. the Railgun which he has mentained in good condition, the M7 (the one he bought with him to this world), the elite energy blade, a few sets of ODST armor, some casual clothes, a crate full of ammo and explosives, a tool kit in case he needs to repair his equipment, and a bunch of biofoam.

Later on an airship

William now stood in along with a others his age hearing the holographic anouncement from a blonde woman "hello and wellcome to beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are the privileged few ... to protect our world" after saying that the hologram disapears.

William thinks that speach was...well fine, nothing great but also nothing bad ether. Not that he expected anything extrodinary form this place anyway.

Later when the airship landed

William heads out and see what's this beacon all about.

'hmm? Well certainly it looks kind of nice but it's just doesn't matched his taste' William thought as he continues on as if nothing while those around him is going like 'wow'.

He continued to explore the area for a while before eventually arriving at the where he was told to go.

He waited for awhile before Ozpin the headmaster of beacon finally shows up with Glynda on his side, Ozpin then gives a speach "I'll keep this belief, you've traveled here in search ...it is up to you to take the first step" after that he walks off.

Then Glynda then took over "you will gather at the barn tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins be ready your dismissed"

William didn't interact with anybody as being part of the spartan program would naturally lead you to have anti social tendancies and making deals and making friends are two completely differen't things.

Making deals is all about profit while making friends is like... Well he honestly has no idea as he never had friends before. He can't that the his former teammates in the spartan program is his friends ether because they are all about the mission, if they were ordered to killed each other they would gladly do it.

The next day

He woke up, got something to eat before heading to the lockers where he had his armor and stored the day prior.

While he was putting on his armor there was this particular girl with black and red hair kept pointing at him and having what could only be described nerd gasm. Fortunately there is a blonde haird girl who is holding her back.

Other wise William was afraid that the black-red haird girl would bombard with endless question.

As he was contemplating about this he already putted on most of the armor and the only thing left was the helmet, So he puts on the helmet.

siik

The sound of the armor sealing up made the girl have another nerd gasm.

"ohmygashdidyouseethat!hishelmetwaslikethisandthenitwentsiik" (This is what Ruby said "oh my gash did you see that! his helmet was like this and then it went siik")

William then stuck his Railgun to his back, this action caused the girl to have another nerd gasm. William continued on and he stuck his energy blade and SMG to each of his sides.

After that he quickly left before the blonde hair girl looses her her grip on the nerdy girl.

Later

William standing on some pad of some sort and Ozpin was explaining that the moment they land the first person they made eye contact with will be their partner also this initiation will also be where they select their teammates for the next four years.

Their mission is to go to the abandoned temple at the north of the forest and take a relic and anything that gets in their way destroy it.

"...take your position" Ozpin finished as he began launching people people in to the air, Unfortunately William was the first in line so he got launched first.

Seeing this happened William remembered something similar happened to him in the past, it was when he was still 6 years old it happened when he was just recruited to the spartan 3 program. On the first day he got scripted he got tossed out off a pelican (author's notes:can't remember what type of aircraft it was but I'm pretty sure it was a pelican).

Back then his parachute malfuntioned and his chute didn't open, fortunately due to his quick thinking, he flies over to the nearest guy and opened his chute while grabing on to him.

Sure William might have had a fight with the guy after they landed but he survived, now what was that guy's name again? If remember correctly his number was 312.

This case is a little different as this time he doesn't have a chute, fortunately him. He had been trained for this type of situation. The key to this is to make sure that he doesn't in one big smack, he has to roll and displace the force of impact.

Fortunately he was wasn't dropped straight down from a plane, he launched from a 90 angle from a spring board.

William stabolized him in mid flight and when he the ground he duck and rolled, he rolled a good few meter displacing most of the impact. William the got back up and checked if every thing as fine.

He found nothing so took out his M7 from his side and heads north to the temple.

-(story end)-

I already have a team mind but I just want to ask you guys which team should William join?


	4. Chapter 4

As William was moving through the forest, he his motion tracker detected movement up ahead, so like a normal sane individual he avoids the danger. His mission in not even about exterminating grimm anyway, his mission was to go to the temple and retrieving an relic.

Being part of the spartan program he is naturally a master of infiltration so he got around the blip on his motion tracker no problem, he is also aware of all the hidden camers near his vacinty.

Being part of the more brutal spartan 3 program, William has a suspicion that Ozpin might be giving away the position of his students inorder to test their strength. Well William is not going to play it Ozpin's way, he is going to play it his way.

So went off camera and by going to the camera's blind spots all the while paying close attention of his motion tracker and avoiding any blips, while this might seem unfair but 'spartans never fight fair'.

William assumed that somewhere Glynda is most likely throwing a hissy fit as she can't find William meaning that she can't have an assessment of him.

Soon he arrived at the temple with out even facing a single enemy. He quickly made his way inside took the 'relic' or chess piece and quickly made his out, he naturally did all this undetected.

With that it's a job completion, he soon appears in front of a camera showing the relic, this of course surprised Glynda and even Ozpin as most of the other students are not even half way there yet. (most likely due to them focusing more on chatting and messing around which slowed their advance)

Glynda then thought it might be a fake but when cheaked the footage from the temple, she discovered that a piece was indeed mission. She then tried to rewind back to the exact moment of when he took the piece but the only thing she found was a split second black out and after a short black out that lasted less then a second a chess piece was gone.

'semblance?' Glynda wondered, at first she thought he is just another spoiled rich brat abusing his family's name to get in to beacon but it seems there is more to him than meets the eye.

Anyway how is she going to give him an assessment when she has even seen him do anything and to mention he doesn't have a partner yet.

Back to William

While he was heading back he saw smoke raising from one area of the forest, most likely caused by some idiot so he did what was natural. He avoids it and continued to walk to his destination. Causing such a commotion would naturally attract grimm native to the forest.

Unknown to William that commotion was caused by Ruby and Weiss facing off against a pack of beowolves, he continues on his way and not long after it he hears a scream, from the high pitch most likely from a girl.

William naturally avoids where the scream is comming from as it's most likely going to attract grimm to her location. Unknown to William that scream came from Jaune.

William continued on his towards the cliff where he was launched, he soon arrived in front of some sort of ruin. It looks like about to collasp at any second and the place looked very exposed while he could go around it but that would require a huge detour.

He thought a for a second and in the end he decided to pass through it as it is the shortest was to the cliff, not that he has anything to worry about this close to the destination.

While he was on his way across the ruins his helmet picked up something. It's the sound of people fleeing and what is fallowing them is from his helmet identified as a Nevermore and a Death Stalker. Unfortunately they're also heading in his direction in a fast paste to fast before he could reach cover meaning a clash would be inevitable.

William quickly switched his weapon from the M7 to the Railgun as from what he could gather a Nevermore and a Death Stalker would require more fire power than an SMG.

Soon enought he saw a random bunch people running from the two monsters, they told him to run but William just stood there and aimed his Railgun at the Death Stalker that is charging at him.

Unfortunately the people fleeing kept getting the way of his shot so William waited for them pass him before he began charging his weapon. As the Death Stalker was hot on their heels it also means that he it now facing the Death Stalker face to face at close range.

The Death Stalker tried to sting him with it's stinger but William evades the attack by side stepping and jump forward on to the Death Stalker's back. At this point his Railgun is finally charged and ready to fire, so William unloaded the charged MAC round on it's back.

Pwiiiiiiiiiitoong

The round traveling at supersonic speed easily punched through the Death Stalker but unfortunately while the MAC round did penetrate throught the armor, it didn't hit anything vital as the Death Stalker is triying to sting him again.

William jump on off it's back with a backflip while in midair William reloaded his gun so when he land on his feet facing the enemy he has a loaded gun. Once he landed he began to charging his gun for another shot.

Enraged by the person who pocked a clean hole through it the Death Stalker charged William. Sadly for it, William's Railgun finished charging before it could get him.

Pwiiiiiiiitoong

William fired the round and hits the Death Stalker's face heads on, sadly for the Death Stalker this time the round did hit something important. The now brainless Death Stalker falls to the ground and carried the momentum it had, it's body skid a few more meters before stopping infront of William.

At this time the Nevermore makes a dive for William but William's motion tracker alerted him about the attack so it was easily evaded.

At this time, seeing William took dawn the Death Stalker. Everyone who were running away stopped and now moves on to the offensives and changed their weapons to gun mode before proceeding to shoot at the Nevermore.

While their attacks did little more than annoy it, it is however successful in making the Nevermore get distracted giving William ample time to reload and charged his Railgun.

Pwiiiiiiiitong

The shot connected and the Nevermore crashed to the ground but it seems that wasn't enough as the Nevermore got back up and tries to fly back in to the sky. Unfortunately for it the MAC round damaged one of it's wing effectively grounding the beast.

William then finished it off with a final MAC to the head, after that the people who dragged him in to the this mess cheered as if it was their doing.

Then a certain nerdy girl went up to him and bambarded him with questions, being overwhelm by the nerdy girl the blonde haired girl came in and held back the girl.

The blonde haired girl then introduces herself as Yang and the girl she is currently holding back is her sister Ruby. Then the girl in a white dress introduces herself as 'Weiss Schnee the hairess of the Schnee Dust Company'. A black haired girl with a bow and yellow eyes just said "blake". A blonde haired boy then introduces himself as Jaune Arc.

Then an energetic girl in pink introduces herself as Nora Valkyrie and the one in green with dagger pistols is Lie Ren and finally a red haired girl in bronzed colored armor introduces herself as Pyrrah Nikos.

William naturally returned the courtesy and introduces himself "I'm William Ambrose, nice to meet you"

Hearing his name Weiss gasped wide eyed and uttered "As in the heir to the O.N. Industry? (still couldn't think of anything, any ideas?)"

"The one and only" William replied

Hearing that most them turned their heads to Weiss, as most people often see the two company as rival. One supplies dust while the other anything but dust.

Unfortunately despite being the largest food supplier a few of them still doesn't recognized it like Nora, Jaune and maybe Ruby?

Jaune then said "the who?"

Blake then steps in and explains to everybody "William Ambrose, heir to ONI. A company operating in a wide rang of fields that specialised in dust free products, it is the number one food supplier in Vale"

At the background Ren explains to Nora that it's where her pancakes comes from.

"it is also the one who perform the morally questionable things like flash cloning, gene therapy and production of modified crops. It is responsible for driving out farmer out of bussiness with their cheap crops, it is also hoarding major discoveries from the rest of remnant"

Faced with such accusations William replied "Did society as a whole not benefit from ONI's endeavers. People who are starving before are now having 3 meals a day, people who lost their limb can have their limbs back and people with genetic diseases can now be cured. As for keeping secrets? Those secrets was discovered and solely funded by ONI also even the ONI scientis who made the discoveries (most of it being William) all of which agreed to ONI's decision and I dare anyone to openly lay claim to something that they took no part in"

With that reply they were all silent, it was completely different from Weiss when she was face with accusations of the miss deeds of her father's company, she stuttered and chocked.

It partly due to William spending most of his time making deals and defending ONI since a young age while Weiss have not been spending much time in family bussness.

"wait! I thought ONI doesn't use dust? Then what is that? Can it be that is...Ohmygash!coulditbethatistherumoredM7dustlesssubmachinegun?" Ruby then recalled something and blurted out. (what Ruby said:Wait! I thought ONI doesn't use dust? Then what is that? Can it be that is...Oh my gash! could it be that is the rumored M7 dustless sub machine gun?)

"this isn't the M7" William then points to his M7 that is on his sides "this is the M7, while the one on my hand is a brand new prototype weapon that I designed, while I can't go on to details but I can tell you it is dustless"

With Ruby disperings the previous mood William talked with her some more and just told hera few things that anyone could make by seeing it in action once.

Later before the team announcement

Glynda meet with William to discussed with him a few things. Long story short due to him not finding a partner he'll be assigned to the other person who also didn't find a partner (even numbers). This partly his fault as he used the motion tracker to avoid everything from grimm to other students.

The other party has already been notified and all will be revealed at the announcement.

-(story end)-

Anyone want to guess who his partner is and what team he'll be in before the big reveal?


	5. Chapter 5

I'll just say this Cardin Winchester is erased from existance in this fic from all space and time. To compensate this dissapearnce William who will be taking his place will be a bit more racist which is explainable because him being ophaned by the covenant.

I originally wanted to to erase the Russel cause he looks the weakest and I don't like the hair but as I can't come up with a word that has WCLD and I can however come up with WLDR (Weilder). From cardinal to weilder both has a midieval feel to it, which is perfect.

For some strange reason I've got the feeling that I'm the only one putting the MC in (not)cardin's team and for some strange unknown reason I think William would actually fit in.

-story start-

On the stage

"William Ambrose, Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush. You four has retrived the black knight pieces from this day forward you will be acting as team Weilder, lead by William Ambrose"

(yeah I know it was originally the black bishop but I just wanted to make it a Black knight cause they all have armor except for Russell Trash who I want to erase so badly but I can't cause he has the R in his name)

Ozpin kept on calling the next team's names so William and his team leaves the stage.

Once off the stage Dove Bronzewing called out to William, "So your my partner?"

William turned to the guy who called out to him, there a few noticable things about him him like he has light brown hair just like his armor and he has squinty eyes.

"thats right, as you all may already know I'm William Ambrose the heir of ONI. I'm an all rounder meaning that I can fight in close quarters, in mid range and in long range"

Squinty eyes replied "Dove Bronzewing, I specialized in swords, primerily close to mid range combat"

The man with long hair then said "I am Sky lark, I use a halberd-rifle and specialized in mid to rang range combat.

Mohawk then steps in "Russell Thrush I use a daggers fights only in close quarters"

They chatted some more untill the ceremony is over, they then went to their assigned dorm and slept for the night.

The next day

William woke up early and began unpacking his stuff and placing them on his part of the room, last night he had set up the rules dividing up the rooms in 4 parts one for each person to avoid arguments.

Being team leader naturally has cirtain privilege like being the one to choose where his part of the room, he organized the crates in to neat rows.

Later in class

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night..." while professor port blabbers on about his life's story William sat there patiently waiting for him to say something about the grimm that can't be found from a few second search on a scroll.

Eventually professor Port finally finished his 'epic adventure' defeating one beowolf "...so who among you believes them self to be the embodiments of these traits?"

The Weiss reised her hand and said with confidence "I do sir!"

"well then lets find out, step forward and face you opponent" professor Port said gesturing to the cage with the beast in it beside him.

Weiss then takes out Myrtenaster her rapier and heads down while Ruby, Yang and Blake cheers for her.

At this time professor Port said "aright, let the match begin," as he opened the cage letting the trapped beast inside out.

The beast in came out and it looked like a wild boar with tribal paintings, it's a boarbatusk. It came rushing out and nearly caught her off guard, luckily she managed to block the grimm's charge.

The grimm charged pass her, it turned and charged Weiss again. Weiss took this challenge and meet the charge with a charge of her own.

Unfortunately it seems that Weiss rapier got cought in the grimm's tusk and now is locked in a power struggle with the grimm. Unfortunately a one handed weapon like a rapier is not meant for such power struggle so Weiss lost the battle and let go of her weapon.

The boarbatsuk then throws the weapon away and charged Weiss, Weiss got knocked back a few feet but besides that she seemed fine. The grimm then made another charge at the now weapon less Weiss.

Weiss dodges the charge and rushes to her weapon, she pickes it back up. At this time Ruby told her to go for the belly beacuse there is no armor there. Weiss seemed to be annoyed at having someone give her advice and lashed back at Ruby saying "don't tell me what to do" hearing Weiss lash backed at her that made Ruby sad.

At this time the boarbatusk attacked Weiss with a different attack, it rolled like an armadillo and attacked Weiss with roll attack.

Weiss blocks with a... magic circle? It must be her semblance or some form of dust or some combination of any of them. Anyway the grimm having meet with a sudden barrier got knocked on it's back, fully exposing it's belly which Ruby told Weiss that is it's weak spot.

Seeing this chance Weiss attackes the fallen grimm and kills it with one poke from her rapier.

William of course was disapointed in her performance, for the so called elite to only be at this level!? Turely disapointing, William could have defeated that grimm when he was still a child with nothing more than a knife and a piece of rope. As he had defeated a UNSC mech at that with nothing more thant a knife and a piece of rope at the age of 12.

William then eyes the heavily panting Weiss and finished the thought with 'such low endurance'.

Then professor Port said "stay vigilant class dismiss" so he and his team leaves class and hangs out for awhile and discussed a few things. What he discovered is that they don't have a good impression on the subhuman race called faunas, which he has no problems with it.

As it would hypocritical of him to criticizes them about hating non-humans (faunas) while he himself hates non-humans (Covenant)...Well not just Covenant some humans (Insurrectionist) too and not to mention it would be highly disruptive to for team unity for him to do so.

Now that he thinks about it, most people in the UNSC are racist they hate the aliens no question asked and they also served excellent soldiers. As soldiers with deep racial hatred tend to go berserk when cornered they would mostly go down fighting saying "covenant bastard I'll kill you all" or something similar while pulling the pin of a grenade taking a few more enemies with him, also all spartan 3's have deep hatred for the covenant that's one of it's main selling point, go bersek killing as much of them before dying.

If William played his cards right he might make a fearsome grimm slaying team.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later during professor Goodwhich's class

William leader of team WLDR (Weilder) got selected to fight a to fight Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR (Juniper), suffices to say it ended very quickly as all it took is one shot from a not particularly charged mini MAC to send Jaune flying away.

'well that was kind of disappointing. Yet not totally unexpected' William thought as a sword and shield against railgun is not particularly fair. Then again William had faced worse odds than Jaune as when he was 12 he had to fight camp full of fully armored ODST while only given a few tranquilizers darts.

While William was thinking about professor was yammering again about vytal festival that is still a few months away. William got back down on stage and was congratulated by his teammates.

Later at the cafeteria

William and his team seating on table all by themselves waiting for Velvet William's new ser...I mean emploree to diliver him and his team's food. Seeing William and his team ordering around Velvet people around naturally had a bad impression of him, thinking him to be a racist and a big bully.

How did this happen?

-(flashback)-

Not long after entering beacon

While William was wondering around the school.

Flash snapshot

William was supprise by the sudden flash of light and turns his head to where it came from, it came from behind him from a girl with bunny ears who was holding a camera. It seems that she was taking a picture of him or more specifically the railgun on his back.

'faunus' William thought but didn't pay much attention to it but as he was about continue on his way he suddenly remembers reading a report about the potential security risks in this school.

One of them being her Velvet Scarlatina, she has the ability to copy weapons by just taking a picture of it. Knowing this William of course couldn't let a non-ONI personnel has access to his railgun's schematics.

William naturally took her camera and smashed it to pieces, this of course did not sit well for those people around and by some coincidences Rwby and her friends came passing by and only saw him took the camera from a faunus and smashed it.

Yang at this point called out to him "hey! whats your problem! You racist jerk!"

Then a few people around started murmuring "jerk" "racist" and the like.

William then looked at Yang and replied "really now? you just arrived and you think you've got full grasped on the situation? do you even know what she has done to earn my ire?"

At this time Velvet comes in and told them that all she did was took a picture, which further affirmed people's impression of him being a racist.

Hearing that a few of them voices their complain saying "it's only a picture" or the like.

To which William said "Only a picture? If that's all it was I wouldn't have minded but do you know who she is?"

He let it sink in before continuing "She is Velvet Scarlatina and do you what her fighting style is? She makes copies of other people's weapon and using it as her own, she copies it by taking a picture of it with that camera" William points at the smashed camera.

Then people started to understand, at this time Blake stepped up and said "that may be so but wasn't that a bit to excessive?"

William replied "you would not even be saying that if she took a picture of an atlas mech. You have to understand the severity of what she did, she took the schematics of a weapon that incorporates ONI's highly classified dustless weaponry. Classified secrets that costed millions to fund and countless hours of research. Where she can just take a picture and spread it around."

People then started to realized the seriousness of what she just did, after all if she did that to an atlas mech there would be serious repercussions.

Hearing that she is in the wrong, Velvet begged forgiveness as she apologized she promise she wouldn't spread it.

Then william said "I don't believe you"

Hearing William say that people started to think he is jerk again, at this time Ruby said " isn't that enough already? she apologized and she even promise too? "

"Ruby there's somethings you can't fixed by just apologizing and making promises, what if she is lying? I don't know her, you don't know her, I just met her, you just met her, we know nothing about her. What if she is lying and would sell it to the White Fang right after this conversation? Ruby being a leader means carrying a heavy burden"

Ruby hearing the harsh reality got dishearten while Blake twitched hearing the word white fang. Velvet on another hand desperately tried to convince William that she isn't part of the white fang and desperately begged him to believe her.

William then offered a resolution "Apologies and promises are worth little to me but a contract on another is a different matter"

Hearing that Velvet stopped begging and asked curiously "contract?"

"Yes a contract, a standard non-disclosure agreement and an employment contract. As it'll be a problem for you to be running around freely, you'll have to agree being monitored and be near me most of the time. As it would be problematic if you don't get anything you'll also agree to a servant's contract and will receive a servant's wage. You'll be under that contract till you graduate and after that you'll be officially hired as ONI's personal huntress. Long story short you'll be working for ONI from now on"

Naturally a lot of people are dissatisfied with William sugestion and protested while Velvet was hesitant at first but eventually agreed to it and signed the contract.

William then planted a traking device her and also had her communications hacked and monitored.

-(end flashback)-

Later a girl named Coco Adel came to find him, seemingly angry about something. Then it is revealed that she is team leader of the team Velvet was in and she wants to void the contract.

But after a heartful chat with her, she came to understood how dangerous Velvet position is really is. A person that can copy and mimic others and their weapons would naturally be prime target for those with evil intentions and now ONI is shielding her from that.

Eventually thanks to Velvet and William negotiating skills hond through years of deal making Coco eventually let it be. For now at least.

Since then Velvet have been coming to his room every morning helping him do menial things and some how it also expanded to include helping his teammates too.

At this Velvet finally came back with the food.

While there are the occasional prank, as long as they don't do anything too much William didn't pay much attention. Since her abilities are quite valuable so he would step in once they start to go a bit far, so William is always balancing between favoring the team or favoring Velvet.

It is a delicate balance and if he does it right then the pay out would be huge, he would have formed a fearsome grimm slaying team in his time at this academy and after Velvet graduates then ONI would have gained a valuable asset.

And it seems that the faunus seems to have figured out that William is the most moderate of the bunch so she naturally stick close to him and using helping him as an excuse to get away from the rest.

Anyway after finished eating William and his team along with Velvet heads to professor Oobleck's class.

During class Jaune has fallen asleep and started snoring which was kind of annoying to William as Jaune was sitting front of him, all William could hear is him snoring and he was quite interested in what Oobleck was saying.

It's about the faunus war, a war about humanity trying to centralized the faunus population that is scattered around. Kind of like what the romans did in the past.

As he was quite interested in the subject he naturally can't let a slacker get in the way so he throws a crumpled piece of paper at Jaune to wake him.

Bonk

"hey!" Jaune was awaken by something hitting his head.

Unfortunately for him Oobleck at this time was asking a question and took Jaune suddenly voicing out as wanting to answer his question.

Jaune was now in a dilemma as he had not been paying attention in class he had no idea what the answer it, fortunately for him Pyrrah is helping him by telling him the answer in to form of hand signs.

But sadly for Pyrrah her efforts were for not as Jaune answered "binoculars!" which made everyone in class laugh.

William on the other hand just face palmed.

"very funny Mr Arc" Oobleck said before turning to william and ask "William perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject"

William said "well I think that the faunus babarians..." as soon as said babarians a few people in class gave him a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry for saying what they are, it's just that we have kingdoms while they have scattered tribals villages, we have kings and generals while they have tribal chieftains. By definition they are barbarians"

"Now as for the battle at Fort Castle, General Lagune tried a night assault meaning massive troop movement at night, probably not agood idea especially since the enemy have sensitive hearing and eyesight. It is a gamble if he had succeeded it would have been a story told through the ages but his gamble failed and we're now here to criticize his mistake. What I would have done is send a small elite team in and set fire to the grainery and armory, once day break comes launch a masdive attack on the demoralized and fatiuged enemy. The advantage humans had over faunus is larger armies, more organize and better equip so they should have no problem mopping them up on the day."

Professor Oobleck was both impressed and disappointed in his answer, though what William said is not wrong but one couldn't help but feel dissapointed in William for calling faunus barbarians.

Class was over and they were dismissed

After that William got back to his room and he began to check up on how ONI's doing but as he was doing that, he suddenly hears Pyrrah and Jaune talking on the roof near his room.

William tried to ignored them for the most part but he can't help but over hear that Jaune forged his transcripts. 'this could be useful' thought William as acording to what Jaune had just said he came from a lineage of heroes which should be useful.

Once Pyrrah leaves William showed himself to Jaune and told him he heard everything, Jaune then beggeds him to keep it a secret and said he'll do anything.

Hearing that William just smiles and held out a piece of paper and said "Don't worry I won't tell anybody as long you sign this contract"

Jaune was confused at first then read the contract and reluntanly signed it, the contract Jaune signed is similar to the one Velvet signed with af ew minor changes.

"Well then wellcome to ONI, I'm sure we'll have a fruitful relationship" William said then held out his hand which Jaune took.

When took his hand he can't help but feel something, as for what it is or what it meant he has no idea but one thing is forsure he is now owned by ONI.


End file.
